legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Vorador
Vorador is a major supporting character throughout the Legacy of Kain series, appearing in every title aside from Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. A long-lived and extraordinarily powerful Vampire, he was the first Human in Nosgoth to whom the blood curse was passed, and was sired by the legendary Janos Audron. He originally forged the Soul Reaver blade for the Circle of Nine, and was considered the patriarch of all Vampires by the Blood Omen era; Kain loosely accepted him as a de-facto mentor following his transformation. Throughout the games, he is voiced by Paul Lukather. Role ''Pre-Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain'' Born in ancient times while the Vampire-Hylden war still ravaged the land, Vorador held the distinct honor of becoming the first Human in Nosgoth to whom the Dark Gift was passed. While still a mortal, Vorador forged a mighty sword under the auspices of the Ancient Vampires: the Reaver. Centuries later, this very sword - with the infusion of Raziel's ravenous spirit - would become the Soul Reaver, a peerlessly-potent weapon. As a young Vampire, Vorador suffered deeply at the hands of the Sarafan Brotherhood, who had slaughtered his family, friends and lovers over the course of their infamous purges. ''Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain'' Vorador held court at his labyrinthine mansion, a "private kingdom" in the depths of the Termogent Forest. After Kain triggered the second paradox by traveling back in time to murder William the Just, Vorador and his kindred throughout the land were hunted down and slain by Moebius' Mercenary Army in retribution; he was the last to be executed and was beheaded in front of a crowd of human spectators. ''Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2'' Vorador featured in "Blood Omen 2". Through some means - as yet undisclosed by Crystal Dynamics - he still lived (or more likely, lived again), four hundred years after the events of "Blood Omen". Vorador was very chastened in this fourth game; he had abandoned his sado-hedonistic lifestyle and mansion in the Termogent Forest, and instead resided in ''Sanctuary'' (a hidden location within ''Meridian''). He was the leader of the Cabal; a group of vampires trying to resist the rule of the Sarafan Lord. He assisted Kain with information how to defeat the Hylden Lord, and supported him by teleporting him to or from different locations. After Kain reached far into the Hylden City, Vorador arrived at the Hylden City with Janos Audron, but was hit by a ''Reaver Bolt'' and thus disabled. It is unclear what happened to him afterwards, as Janos states he would tend to Voradors wounds before joining Kain in the final Battle. ''Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver'' Though not appearing physically, he is mentioned throughout the game by ''Raziel''. When ' 'Kain'' refused to sacrifice himself at end of ''Blood Omen'', he gave the vampire race a chance to replenish itself. ''Kain'' established his empire, and tales of Vorador passed into legend. As Kain's lieutenant, Raziel was aware of Vorador's reputation. Raziel mentioned Vorador once during his travels in ''Soul Reaver'', and ''Kain'' himself wore Vorador's old signet ring as an earring. Vorador Mural 2.jpg|Demonized Mural of Vorador as it appeared in Soul Reaver 2 Vorador Mural 1.jpg|Vorado demonized by the Sarafan Notes *As revealed in bonus material for Legacy of Kain: Defiance, the character's name was changed to Infernum during Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain's development cycle, but was ultimately reverted back to Vorador. *Following the release of Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, Denis Dyack expressed in an interview that Vorador was among the series' most popular characters, stating that "if we decide to do more in the Blood Omen series then it is a safe bet to say that he will be in it". He also stated that little of Vorador's great deal of history had been revealed in the first game, expressing that "it would definitely be fun to fully explore his character".PSN's interview with Denis Dyack at Nosgothic Realm *An interactive chess match between Vorador and Kain had been planned for inclusion in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, but was cut from the game at the last minute due to a serious bug.The Chess Match at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln *Vorador is the only major character in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain who does not possess a 2D character sprite - he appears only in FMV sequences. *An chapter explaining Vorador's resurrection and reappearance in Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 was initially planned for inclusion in Legacy of Kain: Defiance during the game's planning stages. It was removed in a storyline rewrite, and the issue remains unexplained.The Resurrection of Vorador at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln References Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Stubs Category:Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain Category:Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 Category:Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 Category:Legacy of Kain: Defiance Category:Blood Omen Characters Category:Blood Omen 2 Characters Category:Soul Reaver 2 Characters Category:Defiance Characters